


It’s Not Our Cat

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cat Acquisition, Boys In Love, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: When Lori left for college early, it only seemed logical that Nolan would move into Brett’s tiny apartment.And if he moved straight  into Brett’s room, rather than Lori’s old one, then that was something that his parents didn’t need to know.What wasn’t logical was Brett’s reluctance to adopt the cat that had decided it wanted to live with them.





	It’s Not Our Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my love.
> 
> I hope your year is grand

When Lori left for college early, it only seemed logical that Nolan would move into Brett’s tiny apartment.

 

Wolves were pack animals after all, and Brett was used to living close with his. Nolan’s mother had once again been transferred to another army base, leaving the 18 year old with the choice of finding somewhere to live and taking up his scholarship for college in Beacon Hills, or going through the stress and hassle of moving his stuff across the country and back again in three months time.

 

So when Brett asked if he would like to move in, he didn’t hesitate to say yes.

 

And if he moved straight  into Brett’s room, rather than Lori’s old one, then that was something that his parents didn’t need to know.  

 

Lori would need somewhere to stay when she came home after all.

 

What wasn’t logical was Brett’s reluctance to adopt the cat that had decided it wanted to live with them.

 

“It’s not our cat, Nolan.” Brett hissed, dropping the poor thing back out onto the fire escape. The cat turned immediately, clearly unimpressed by its forced change in location. Pawing at the door door, the cat meowed and Nolan twitched in his seat in a beat up old arm chair, gripping his blanket tightly as he glared at Brett.

 

“It’s raining outside.” Nolan pouted, used to Brett giving into whatever he wanted from movie choices to what they would have for dinner. So why not this?

 

“It’s still not our cat.” Brett said, adjusting the dial on the radiator and climbing back under his own blanket.

 

“It’s cold and he loves us.” Nolan said, kicking his feet under his blanket as he continued to pout. The cat outside, still meowing, was now pacing back and forth clearly angry that it had been removed from the nice warm interior of their apartment.

 

It had been about a week since the cat had first appeared, coming in off the open fire escape one morning much to Nolan’s absolute joy. Since then, the cat kept coming back, clearly desperate for the the love that Nolan was all too happy to give.

 

“He has a home. He is making a choice to be outside right now.” Brett said, clearly not as vulnerable to the cat’s meowing as Nolan was. “You shouldn’t have started feeding him.”

 

“I would never!” Nolan said, faking scandal and knowing that he had been outed.

 

“So the cat food in the top cupboard is for?” Brett asked,

 

“For my lunch.” Nolan said quickly. “You know they have been cutting back on my hours at work and they had a really good deal on at the market and it really isn’t that different to tuna, is it? And-”

 

“If you really want me to believe that you have been eating cat food all week, just know that I may never kiss you again.” Brett said smirking and settling back onto the couch, sure that he had won the argument and he would be left to watch his shows until Nolan gave up and went to bed and the cat gave up and went home.

 

“I mean, if you still let me put my mouth elsewhere on your body, and I get to keep the cat-” Nolan wondered out loud, standing to open the door before settling himself in Brett’s lap and doing the thing with Brett’s ear to distract from the cat settling on Brett’s feet. “Just let us love you.” Nolan whispered lowly in Brett’s ear, grinding down with his hips and finding a sensitive spot on the werewolf’s neck to leave his mark.

 

“It’s not our cat, Nolan.” Brett said through gritted teeth, though Nolan could tell that Brett wasn't in much of a position to win an argument, if the light grip on his hips and the stirring movement beneath his ass had anything to do with it. “You can’t just take things that don’t belong to you.”

 

“You belong to me, don’t you?” Nolan said, batting his eyelashes. “And if you let it, the cat could belong to us to. Our very own fur baby!”

 

As if on cue, the cat meowed, clearly tired of being forgotten down on Brett’s feet and climbed up between them, gently flexing his claws on Brett’s chest as it settled quickly.

 

“It’s not our cat!” Brett whined, somewhat helpless under the weight of Nolan and the cat. “What if there is some little girl out there, crying tonight because her cats not home.”

 

“Then the little girl can suck it because clearly the cat loves us best” Nolan retorted, scratching both Brett and the cat behind the ear, earning a purr from the cat and a rumble from low in Brett’s chest.

 

“It’s still not our cat.” Brett whined, sounding weak even to himself. Nolan grinned,  grinding down onto the werewolf and grinning as is eyes drifted shut. “And it keeps trying to scratch up the carpet.”

 

“So we buy it a scratching post and a rug.” Nolan said, leaning forward to press kisses along Brett’s neck when the cat once again shifted, this time settling on the back of the couch. “And we keep the cat.”

 

“Nolan!” Brett gasped as Nolan found a slow, grinding rhythm that suited them both. “I really like my intact carpet.”

 

“And I really, really like the cat.” Nolan whispered back, bringing his lips in close to Brett’s, sharing laboured breathing as they moved together.

 

“Nolan!” Brett moaned, arching under him the same way the cat did when it wanted a back scratch. Nolan laughed, throwing his head back as he leaned back on Brett’s raised knees.  Brett raised his hands to grip Nolan’s hips, holding him close and thrusting up. “Nolan.”

 

Nolan grinned, grinding down to give Brett the friction he needed while he bit along Brett’s neck, finding the sensitive spot behind his ear that had Brett howling and the cat scampering across the room to seek the refuge of the gap between the fridge and cabinetry, hiding behind the shoe box on top that held their bills.  

 

“You don’t play fair.” Brett said, breathing heavily as he came down from his high, rubbing large circles into his hips absentmindedly.

 

“I really, really like the cat.” Nolan said, batting his eyelashes and grinning, knowing that he had all but won the war.

 

“And I really, really like you.” Brett said, grinning back, body feeling heavy and content. “And I guess the cat will grow on me.”

 

Nolan grinned, making kissing noises until the cat ran back towards them, scooping it up into his arms and holding it like a baby when it got close enough.

 

“If it wrecks my carpet, you are paying for it.” Brett said through a grimace as the mess in his pants began to cool.

 

When Lori left for college early, it only seemed logical that Nolan would move into Brett’s tiny apartment.

 

He just never expected that the cat would invite himself to move in too.

 


End file.
